Talk:Grenade Launcher
If anyone has more information, I'd love to see this article fleshed out a bit. I'm currently lacking official sources for, well, anything - everything I've put here is from personal testing and community consensus. ··· Danny Pew '' 10:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ups I must've been out of it when I made those edit. Thanks to the anon who caught that. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Does it work? I thought the grenade launcher was just leftover data, found by looking at sound clips and red weapon text left out, but this article seems to imply they actually ''work too, as in you can shoot with them. Do they work or not? -BlizzardFenrir 16:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen a few people with it......the picture is wrong, the mod (yes, mod) comes in many shapes and forms --WalkingFlame 13:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't gotten around to creating a proper version of a Grenade Launcher, but it can be easily done using WillowTree if anyone else is up to the task. They work and their special abilities also work. They're as powerful as rockets, if not more so, and they arch quite similarly to the Leviathan. With a little bit of practice, they become far more useful than any Rocket Launcher could hope to be. ··· ''Danny Pew '' 17:05, 8 January 2010 (UTC) Mammoth Laviathan (Atlas Laivthan) First off let me say this is my first time using a wiki so please don't be too rough on me if I do something wrong. I have a grenade launcher that I picked up from someone who dropped it (I presume it wasn't obtained through legit methods) but from what I've read about the grenade launchers it appears to be an Atlas Laiathan with a prefix "Mammoth" attached to it. It looks legit though from it's parts and how it operates and I assumed it was at first. As it's on the Xbox the picture quality isn't great so I'll also describe it here. : Level Requirement: 61 : VLK7 Mammoth Laviathan (Orange) : Manufacturer: Atlas : Damage: 6581 : Accuracy: 62.5 : Fire Rate: 1.6 : Magazine Size: 5 : Flavor Text: It Rises! : -54% Recoil Reduction : +1 Magazine Size : +303% Damage : +58% Fire Rate It takes up 4 ammo each shot but a second shot using only 1 ammo (leftover) can be made at full power. It does arc just like the Normal Leviathan and the shot look like a giant ball with bars of glowing orange strips running vertically down the center. Also, when carrying it it is not held over the shoulder like other rocket launchers (from the player's point of view) but instead at hip level like a regular gun. It doesn't have any real sighting mechanism and instead just uses a large bar across the top of it to aim (down) the sight. Hopes this helps out anyone who was curious. Chaos Rex Rgis 19:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have this grenade launcher, as well as about 9 other various varieties of Grenade Launchers (different amounts of grenades fired, some fire 1, this one fires 4 and can be used to lag an online game pretty badly) on my save on the XBOX 360. Only way to make this is via WillowTree#, so yeah, it's modded and it's a grenade launcher. I believe this page needs more information on the various varieties of Grenade Launchers, although the only actual one I know of that should be classified as a "Grenade Launcher" is "The Big Toe", which I happen to have on the XBOX 360. AtlasSoldier 20:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Soldier, Do you have the code for that Leviathan and the Big Toe. If So Please post the code on my talk page with a new post. 03:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC)